


The Life of a Shota

by Banksie94



Series: Commissions [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anger, Cuckolding, Cum Inflation, Dominance, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Harems, Large Balls, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Manipulation, Master/Slave, Mother Complex, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Oral Sex, Orphan - Freeform, Orphanage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Shota, Shotacon, Slavery, Slaves, Submission, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banksie94/pseuds/Banksie94
Summary: a former Shota tells the story of how he lived, loved and was used by those that should have protected him
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Commissions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903678
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	The Life of a Shota

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Perverted_DarkFantasies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perverted_DarkFantasies/gifts).



> Hi everyone
> 
> This is a commission done for Perverted_DarkFantasies
> 
> If you would like to contact me in regards of doing a commission then email me: banksie1994@gmail.com
> 
> feel free to comment and give advice or if you have any requests i'm always happy to hear them
> 
> I hope you enjoy

Hey to whoever is reading this, my name is Tim and as the internet would have called me back when I was younger, I was a shota meaning my cock was huge compared to the rest of my body, the events I'm going to tell you about mainly happened before I was taken away from my mother but I will also tell you what happened afterwards too, I will do my best not to let my feelings influence what I write but as this is a retelling of my life I cannot promise much. 

While I tend to shiver at the thought of my past, nowadays I look at it like it was training from my present, I give you context and the full image I will also tell you how it all started. 

When I was 5 my penis was nearly the same size of my leg when flaccid which was around 9 inches at the time and one day while I was playing by myself at home, it hardened reaching a total length of 15 inches, I had no idea what was happening or what to do so like most 5-year old's I ran to my mum to help me. 

"mummy mummy, my pee-pee feels weird" most would suspect my mum would take me to the doctors or something but after my dad left my mother became dependent on me but that day that dependency turned quickly into lust as like something clicked in her mind turning her from an overly loving mother into a lustful beast after seeing my 5-year-old clean cock bouncing in front of her. 

I didn't see it at the time this happened but now I could tell the signs of arousal that poured down my mother's leg, me being 5 though I pointed at her groin and spoke "mummy why did you wet yourself" I still remember her face to this day, it was that of a predator seeing a feast laid in front of it. 

She just licked her lips before she kneeled and picked me up in her arms before taking me to her room, my large dick just kept swaying in front of her mouth making her drool as the scent went right into her nose hitting her arousal into overdrive, as we got to the room she placed me on the bed and quickly took her top off before licking her way up my engorged cock making me shiver. 

"mummy what are you doing to my pee-pee, it feels weird" she just smiled at me "I'm helping you, Timothy, mummy is using adult methods to help" I tried to tell her not too but without a second of hesitation she throated my young cock deep into her mouth making me gasp for air as the new sensations coursed into my undeveloped mind. 

"mummyyyyy it feels weird" my little hands were trying to pull her off as she thrust my cock into her throat with a pace that was brutal to my mind, all she did was use her adult strength to force my hands to my sides keeping them there as she just kept going. 

"MUMMMY SOMETHING IS HAPPENING" I didn't know it but my first orgasm was about to happen but I was scared as hell, all my mother did was let go of my hands as hers started to play with my balls making the feeling even stronger "MUMMMMMMMYYY", that's when I unloaded my virgin cum right into her stomach making her choke on the flood of cum what was erupting from my young cock. 

I could see her belly getting bigger as she refused to dislodge herself from my cock, my young mind couldn't handle the feeling of my first orgasm as I shivered and quaked because of the tight feeling her throat was giving my penis. 

I remember moaning a little from it before I cried "mmmm...mummmy what happened" she slowly took herself off my cock with an audible pop coming from it "mummy made you pee-pee very happy which is why it got so big as it was sad before, now it should be happy and go back to normal" but to my mother's surprise it got harder. 

His only caused her to become more lustful, I heard my mother murmur to herself "oh god it's perfect" she was rubbing her stomach as she spoke to herself, that's when I saw that her stomach had at least doubled in size it caused the 5-year-old me to panic a little. 

"mummy what's wrong with your belly" this seemed to get her out of the trance-like state she was in "it got super happy when your pee-pee sprayed its happy juice in me, but I think your pee-pee wants more happiness and I know my kitten what's to help this time" 

She rose onto her feet and started to take off her pants and underwear in front of me as she swayed her hips as if to hypnotize me "know timothy I want you to relax and let mummy do the work ok" I just nodded at my mother as she came onto the bed and straddled my waist, "you're going to hear some weird sounds and words come out of mummies mouth while I help you ok, but don't worry mummy will be fine and will enjoy this". 

That was the last thing my mother said to me before she changed permanently to what she is now, I watched her move until my cock was just touching her kitten, I was scared but for some reason happy at the same time, I didn't understand what was happening but the 5-year-old me was happy to make mummy happy. 

She looked at me one last time before pushing my cock right into her kitten, my 5-year-old mind didn't know or understood how to comprehend what she was doing of what I was feeling but I could tell by my mothers face that she was enjoying every second as my cock stretched and moulded her pussy to my size. 

The next thing I heard from her was no longer words as I understood them but sounds that for some reason seemed to make my pee-pee happier, "ohhhhh so big yessss" her words sounded like honey to me but I still couldn't get over the feeling of tightness that was around my penis. 

As my mother took more and more of my penis into her pussy, I could feel her tighten before my penis hit something, I didn't know what it was at the time but my body wanted me to push into it but I could see my mother hesitate as if by instinct my little hands slapped themselves onto her ass making her moan "mmhhhhh baby yess", I didn't understand why my mother liked that. 

My mind refocused as best as a 5-year-olds could as I tried to push her down further "mummy please take more pee peeeee" I just kept trying to push her down but she would budge, I looked at my mother and could see she wasn't paying attention as she wasn't talking or moving. 

After a while of me trying my mother started to move, it was almost machine-like as she slowly moved up and down my penis teasing me with that unknown wall that I wanted into. 

As she moved faster and faster my mind started to lose focus as my mother made more and more weird sounds and saying even weirder things "ohhhhh yes baby more fuck your mummy's cunt, use it, breed it, ohhhhhhhh fuck me" I could feel my penis harden for some reason. 

"mummmy that weird feeling is happening again" I did my best to warn my mother but she just didn't stop going up and down my 5-year-old cock, if she did this to me now at 16 I might have known to push her off but at 5 I just wanted my mummy to be happy. 

As I got closer to that funny feeling I told my mum again "mummy its happening" I think in a moment of clarity she decided to get up but since the sheets were wet and tangled, when she got up and spoke to me "ok, baby mummy is getting off ok" she slips and forced my whole cock right into what I now know as her womb, but 6 years old me just enjoyed the extra feeling it brought making me unload into her, filling her unprotected womb with more than enough cum to breed the bitch. 

As I finished filling up my mother, started to feel light head but was enjoying the feeling of my penis shrinking, that was until my mother collapsed onto me pressing my face into her breasts, being worried for my mother I pushed her off me to check on her, what I saw scared me as I saw my mother with her eyes rolled back in her head and being unresponsive to my words. 

I started to panic seeing that my mother was not responding to me, "mummy are you alright, mummy" I started to shake her but she suddenly wrapped me in her arms and whispered into my ear "relax, mummy is fine but let her rest" I smiled and snuggled into her hug just letting the embrace calm me down. 

2 hours later 

It took mum 2 hours to finally get up, to her and my dismay being held in-between her breasts had made my penis hard again "mummy my pee-pee is hard again" I was scared as the predatory grin was on her face again, without warning mummy straddled my waist again and positioned herself over my penis. 

"don't worry baby, mummy will help you" she just dropped right down taking my whole length into her in one go making her moan like the whore I now realize that she is "ohhhhhhh yes baby breed your mama" she started a hard pace than before, fucking me like she was riding a rodeo bull. 

I was scared that she would be hurt but as the feeling of pleasure washed over my young mind, I found myself not thinking about it as I watched my mother ride my penis "mummy pee pee feels good" I don't think she was thinking by this point "yessssss moreeeeeee" I could feel how tight her pussy was. 

Thinking about it now I realize my mother was orgasming every thrust she did, to the point I don't think it ever stopped until I unloaded into her already overfilled womb making her inflate like a cum ballon. 

That's how things happened for the next 2 years with my mother making sure I didn't tell anyone about it by calling it our special secret time, it slowly bled into our everyday life as overtime as my mother seemed to get addicted to my cum and the pleasure that she felt when we did it, it also turned out that my cock was special in many ways like near-endless stamina with my mother getting me to exercise and eat healthy just to increase it, I didn't know it was bad at the time but I now know she was setting me up to be her next baby daddy as she did everything she could to increase my size and fertility. 

2 years later 

After two years of a special diet, training, and lots of sex with my mother, I was a mini sex god, I could go for hours at a time leaving my mother completely stuffed with my cum panting for more, she could barely handle me going to school for 8 hours, before needing another load in her pussy, but it wasn't meant to last as a CPS worker found out what was happening (I think it was a neighbour who told) 

One day I was having mind breaking sex with my mother thinking this was normal to be taken to an orphanage filled with other kids and finding out what my mother did was illegal and immoral, my world collapsed around me within 24 hours but it only got worse. 

In the orphanage I was one of two boys that lived there, I was outnumbered 10 to 1 with the girls and that wasn't including the caregivers that were also women, I was treated like a piece of meat by the girls, nothing but an item carrier. 

Somehow it got worse than the other boy was adopted, the ratio was now 20 to 1 and after 2 weeks of being able to hide my condition, I was caught by one of the caregivers that quickly took advantage of me. 

"Hey there boy" I gulped as she came towards me "you got a nice piece of equipment and I got an itch that needs scratching" she pushed me onto the floor before ripping my pants off, she rolled up her skirt before lining up my cock with her pussy "your nothing in this place by a cock stick, got it cock stick" I didn't know what to do but reply "yes miss" which caused her to smirk at me "good boy" just like my mother she pushed my cock right into her womb with a hard and fast pace. 

"ohhhh yeah, your so big cock stick, yesssss" she just kept fucking me like I wasn't there using me for her pleasure, "come on fuck stick pump me with cum, feel how tight my little pussy is" I started to moan just from the feeling she was giving my dick "that's it fuck stick pound my pussy" my hips started to thrust into her but she quickly slapped my balls making me yelp "ahhhhh" "your nothing but a fuck stick now boy so get used to it". 

I could feel my limit being reached so I warned her "It's happening miss" she just smiled and sped up her thrusts "do it fuck stick do it into my womb" I could feel my cum travel up my cock but as I looked her eyes I could tell she wasn't ready for the amount I will be giving her. 

I felt my arms wrap around her hips letting me thrust hard into her womb as I released my cum right into her womb making it inflate, I could see she was like my mother as her eyes started to roll back into her head as her body shook in pleasure making her release a loud moan from the pleasure "ohhhhhhhhh yessssssss you stud of a fuck stick" she collapsed from the sheer pleasure flooding her mind. 

What I will found out in a second is that she moaned so loudly that it caused the other caretakers and a couple of girls to see what was happening, this is what sealed my fate at the orphanage as the other girls learned of my condition and the power it had. 

"young man, what did you do to her" I looked nervous "hurry up boy or no supper" I was shocked but quickly answered "she dragged me in here for some sex" I could see some of the girls had the same predatory grin that others showed " and how many rounds did you do boy" this confused me, like why would you need to know but I also wanted to have dinner so I replied "one round miss". 

This shocked the girls that were gathering around the caretaker "boy, your lying boy, don't make me teach you what we do to kids that lie to us" I was getting really scared at this point "I'm not lying miss, it was only one round" my cock twitched at the memory of the round. 

It was at this point the miss who had fucked me spoke up in an absent-minded way "it was only one round miss" she collapsed again, I could tell she was exhausted but seemed happy "mhhhh" she turned around to and pointed one of the girls "prepare the room young lady" "yes miss" she ran off to who knows where. 

She then pointed at three other girls "you three take miss to her room so she can rest" in unison "yes miss" they went over to us and took hold of her arms and legs and pulled her off my cock, revealing the 15 inches of cock meat that I had stuffed up her pussy. 

The reveal made everyone stop what they were doing and just stared at it, it was embarrassing but also made me a little horny, it took a while but the girls snapped out of it and took the lady to her room, it was then that the lady turned to the last of the girls "pick that up and take it to the room" they just smiled as they replied "yes miss" they were more than happy to lift and take me to this room. 

When we got there I realized why it was a sex room, I didn't know what to think at this point until the caretaker spoke again "this is your new room, for as long as you stay here you will pleasure every women and girl that wants it, now girls place him on the bed and tie him in" 

As they did this, I could tell I was now known by everyone here as fuck stick as they didn't look at me like I was human anymore but like I was a tool for them and nothing more. 

"your new life with consist for eating sleeping and exercising in here every day and night, if your good we might let you outside once a month, your diet will be of course balance for nutritional reasons but also designed to keep you hard and horny, if you complain beyond what we find to be reasonable you will lose food and what little free time we give you, I will make you a schedule of your day, you will follow it to the minute, any non-authorized deviation will be punishable, you will not be gagged but if you scream or beg for help you will be permanently silenced, do you understand fuck stick". 

I cried but nodded in agreement as I was already strapped onto the bed and couldn't get off even if I tried "to make sure you understand it, you will be left on this bed for the first two days so you understand your new place in this world" 

The women in the room looked like demons to me by this point but the evil grins that they had on their faces only made it worse "now, I think you owe each of these girls some fun as they did help you settle in your new room" the room fell silent before I replied "yes miss" "good fuck stick, I will go for now but I plan to come back for some too" as she left the girls ranging from 14 to 17 year old started to strip, I would tell each of them was aroused beyond comprehension. 

"now fuck stick you will pleasure us until we are satisfied, we don't care for a second about you so don't you fucking dare try to stop us or annoy us, the girls here are far more sadistic then the caretakers so shut the fuck up and maybe you might enjoy this". 

This was the beginning and theme to the next 4 years of my life of being a sex toy for a bunch of horny slutty women using me like I was nothing to me, I would be lying if I said it didn't feel good but even when I was meant to sleep, I was raped by the women but just like with my mother I noticed that over time the girls seemed to become addicted to my cum, it got to the point that there were lines to have sex with me, it even caused a couple of fights when they didn't share. 

I could see the addiction in their eyes each time they came into the room but it didn't stop them from being cruel to me, each girl seemed to want to leave a permanent mark on my body, my once unscathed skin was turned into a tapestry of scratches, whip marks and at one crazy point, a caretaker started scraping a blade across my skin leaving a large scar across my chest. 

The once innocent girls and caretakers were showing signs of withdrawal when they didn't get their fix, some of the bigger girls would force the younger ones onto me to the point that they would treat me like a cow for cum, some would line up for breakfast. 

The hunger in their eyes once my cum turned them into whores, I don't think I will ever forget that look for the rest of my life as I girls sometimes as young of 10 would go from scared and timid too slapping me and clawing at my chest for more cum. 

I would always carry the wounds of this on my body but at the time I didn't see an end with sight, which lead me to try to permanently end the torture but they would never let me go, they just kept bringing me back to life with stronger restraints in place, it was hell that just kept going on and on with little to no sleep some days. 

People say miracles can take a while, mine took 4 years 4 months, and 10 days to happen and lord knows I wish it was faster, one day after being used for the millionth time a surprise inspection happened, no one knew it was happening and by some sort of miracle, the inspector found the room where I was being held in, at first the girls refused to open it but after he kicked it down and saw what was happening, the police were there in seconds, I would later find out one of the nicer girls who seemed to be oddly immune to my cum called the inspector, I will always remember her; sweet loving Meg. 

I felt so happy that I was finally free, I thought it was a dream at the point when someone took the cuffs off my body and walked me out of the orphanage from hell, I found out later that one of the nicer girls reported it and the other girls and the caretakers were sent to jail and I was taken to live with a sweet family but by this point, I was no longer the sweet little boy I once was, the orphanage had corrupted me I wasn't going to be a victim anymore, I will take what I want. 

The family I was given too were pretty sweet, the family consisted of Dan the father who was around 38 when I met him, Lucy the mother who was 35 but with a very curvy hourglass figure though she generally wore sundress which just made her look even sweeter, together they had two girls Rachel and Catherine who were 14 and 15 years old and were defiantly getting their mothers' figure. 

So here I was an 11-year-old boy being thrown into a family unit after 4 years of torture and I had no idea what to do next but as the CPS worker dropped me off at the house I could feel the years of pain slowly disappear as I saw Lucy and her smile before she dropped down and opened her arms into a hug for me to have if I wanted too, after the 4 years of pain the hug was something I needed more than I thought was possible, I embraced her with the hug before I cried happily onto her dress just knowing I would never have to go back again. 

As the hug carried on I felt Lucy caress my hair making soothing sounds into my ear as she told me "don't worry your safe now Tim, I won't hurt you, no one will, I will make sure of it" I just held on to her as I still felt like this was a dream. 

I think she knew the hug wouldn't end so she whispered into my ear " I'm going to lift you into my arms and carry you inside" I just nodded before she took me into her arms and rose from the ground carrying me inside as the CPS worker carried my bags into the house. 

He spoke up "I'm guessing you want to take it from here" Lucy just nodded to the man before he left, "when you are ready we need to have a talk about what's going to happen ok but take your time we are in no rush, it's just us here" I just held onto her but it didn't take long for me to be placed onto the couch with me finally disconnecting from the hug. 

"Are you ready to talk Tim" I just nodded to her "good, my name is Lucy, you may call me that until you're ready to call me something else, my husband Dan is at work and Rachel and Catherine are at a friend's place until 2 so you can get used to the house before meeting them, we practice homeschooling in this house and will have your own room" she just smiled at me as she spoke, I finally felt at home but I knew I was going to have needs that I needed to train her for, after 4 years of constant sex your body tends to get used to it? 

As she spoke to me I could feel my cock harden just seeing her sweet face and her jiggling breasts, considering I was 11 at this point hiding a 15 inches erection wasn't an option I had and as it grew in size I could tell she could see it as her face became flushed. 

"ohhh I believe CPS told me you had something like this, but I didn't believe them" I could see the smell of my fat cock was getting to her as she became redder and her breathing became heavier and I could smell her arousal. 

While I kept the cute body look going, by this time my voice was deep and almost commanding, and I knew it was time to strike as a wet patch became visible on her dress "Please help me, Lucy, it hurts pleaseeee" I knew if I played on her motherly side that I will get her. 

As her hands delicately took my pants off, I could see desire, fear and hesitation flow freely within her mind but as more and more of my shaft came into view, fear became more prominent in her eyes, this sadly caused her to get up and run while yelling back "I'm so sorry Tim" 

Fuck it sucked seeing her run away, but I wasn't going to give up yet on that hot piece of MILF ass, but I would have to think of a different way to do it a more quiet approach would work better I think but as l thought of slowly sneaking my addictive cum into her food, I thought of a better approach, her daughters. 

A grin appeared on my face as I saw my plan come together in my mind, get the daughters first then blackmail the cunt until she gives in, but there would be so many ways to corrupt those whores. 

Fucking them hard seemed to be the idea that I really liked but I must wait until it's just me and one of them alone, while I may be small, thanks to my whore of a mother and those sluts pretending to be caregivers making sure I was fit and semi-healthy, I had double if not triple the strength of a kid my age and I was going to use it to dominate each member of this house. 

I smiled to myself as I walked upstairs to relax in my room, as I went up I could hear the sounds of Lucy moaning out my name "OHHHH TIMOTHY YES MORE FUCK MEEEEEEEE" I smiled to myself knowing that it was only a manner of time before she was mine. 

I rested in my room letting calmness take over my mind as for the first time in 5 years I didn't have anyone trying to rape me but this time I was going to rape and use people, I no longer wanted to be a victim, I was going to be the predator that will take what he wants. 

3 hours later 

It took Lucy about 2 hours to be able to look me in the eyes let alone talk to me "would you like some Lunch Tim" it was barely a whisper "yes please" I just beamed back at her like I thought nothing was going wrong for which she just gave a small smile before heading towards the kitchen with me following her. 

"do you like sandwiches Tim" "yeah", as she was preparing the food; I could tell she wanted to talk about what happened in the lounge room so being the naive boy I was "Don't worry Lucy about what happened" she was startled by this but I ignored it "the problem went bye-bye" I know I was hamming it on but I needed her to trust me or at least think I was naïve. 

"it's alright Tim, I'm sorry for how I reacted" there was a mild blush across her face as she remembered the incident "it's fine Lucy" I just beamed another smile towards her as she handed me a sandwich and sat next to me "you need to keep this between us ok Tim" I just munched at my sandwich and nodded at her "good boy, your new sisters should be home soon so why don't we watch some TV while we wait" I just smiled at her and nodded. 

1 hour later 

It was a comfortable hour for me but I could tell Lucy was staring at my cock each time she thought I wasn't looking but I could tell she was having a hard time not noticing the bulge or the smell coming off it, I could sometimes see her tight her thighs together as we watched TV. 

I loved seeing her squirm with need and lust but soon my next victims came into the house stunning as they look in their photo but more radiant than the sun, the youngest daughter Rachel jumped onto the couch and pulled me into a giant hug, I struggled to breathe a little but the feeling of her large EE cups to my estimate, they were soft and perky and damn I loved being held against them but I had to pretend to be innocent so I tapped her back which thanks to Lucy and Catherine (the eldest daughter) peel Rachel off me letting me breathe. 

"Sorry Tim I was just so excited to meet you," Rachel said this with the whole puppy dog eyes and pout, it melted what little annoyance I had "its alright Rachel but let me breath please" I gave her a weak smile which only made her pull me into another hug but this time I was allowed to breathe. 

After detaching this time Catherine came in and gave me a soft hug but seemed to make a point of pressing her FF cups into my chest which I didn't argue for a second about, I was already planning who will go first, the most obvious choice would be Rachel but I think Catherine is the observant one out of the two so, it was decided that Catherine would be the first to enjoy the addictive cum that I make. 

I could already see her, sucking my cock while on her knees naked showing off her bubble butt while pleasuring me like a whore I turned her into. 

I was taken out of my dreams when Lucy spoke up "why don't you two take Tim out of the house to check out the area while I prepare dinner" I could see Rachel smile brightly while Catherine just nodded, as we left, I could see Lucy standing up with a large wet patch on her dress as she walked up to her room again. 

3 hours later 

It was the first dinner I ever had where peace and conversation were the centrepieces instead of my cock or being forced fed, it was nice just enjoying the relaxing atmosphere but as it came to an end the head of the family Dan was finishing one of his terrible but funny jokes before we went to the living room to relax some more. 

This was the type of family I wanted for so long but a dark part, an evil part of myself wanted to control it, to control them bend them to my will while Dan watched knowing that he got outplayed by a 13-year-old boy, I could see it in my mind now Catherine and Rachel on their knees worshipping my cock while Lucy and I make out while l fondle her body all the while Dan is just a broken man whimpering at the loss. 

I could feel my sex drive ramp up with the images coursing through my head, I knew I should wait before I corrupted the family but I was going to claim Catherine tonight even if I had to force it. 

After the family finished watching tv we all said our goodnights before heading to bed, I let Lucy and Dan take me to my room and before they said their assurances that I was safe and now with those that loved me, while it was sweet for them to say, the darker part of me was envisioning Lucy naked begging her master for cum. 

I just smiled at them before 'drifting to sleep', In honesty, I was actually sleeping as I knew I would require a bit of rest if I was going to tame Catherine within a night as I planned too, I need release but I knew I needed the energy to do just that. 

3 hours later 

It was around 1 when I woke up again, I didn't hesitate in the slightest as I moved out of my bed and sneaked across towards Catherine's room, my whole plan was based on the fact she didn't lock her room and to my luck, it was unlocked and letting me. 

I looked down at the bed where Catherine was sleeping, she looked so peaceful, like an angel uncorrupted by the world, too bad my fat cock was getting harder by the second and was telling me exactly where to place it, I took out my now hardening cock and started to rub it slowly, I wanted to be nice and hard before I woke her up. 

I could see my pre starting to flow, that the lube I was waiting for, I moved my cock right next to her mouth, I took a second to look at her one last time before I corrupted her, twisted her into an addicted whore for my pleasure. 

Within a second, I was letting her sleep and in the next I popped onto her bed, letting her chest take my weight as she woke up ready to scream, it was at this moment I thrust my fat cock into her mouth filling it up in an instant, I could already see the fear in her eyes but I wasn't done yet not by a long shot. 

I kept pushing my cock into her mouth until she was halfway down my puberty expanded 18-inch cock, I was surprised she got this much in, as I rested letting her calm down while I enjoyed her throat massaging my cock in it velvety softness. 

"I know what going through your head Catherine, I would say it's a combination of why and how you're going to get me back" I smirked at her letting her know who was truly in charge "by the time light comes into this room you will no longer be you, but a cock-starved slave owned by me for my pleasure and no one else's" 

I started to thrust again but this time I didn't stop at the 9 inches she managed to get in at first but kept pushing move of it then humanly possible, I could see in her eyes that my pre was starting to change her, mould her, claim her. 

I never really had a chance to test the power of my cum but right now the pieces of my life were finally clicking in place, power is what I failed to grasp all these years that have been raped, used and miss treated but no longer. 

"that's it my slave enjoy your new role in this world" I was truly face fucking her at this point, I was holding back from being to fast as I wanted to enjoy her glazed over eyes as I fucked her throat with my full 18 inches of thick man meat, I could feel my release approaching but I wasn't going to let her off that easily, as I thrust into her sweet virgin throat my hands went behind me and started playing with her large tits, I could tell her arousal was increase as her nipples were as hard as steel but way more fun to play with. 

I started to pinch twist and pull her hard nipples making her moan around my cock, sending vibrations thought it making me thrust even harder "that's it bitch feel the pleasure I give you and submit you fucking SLUT" I unload all of the cum into her stomach, I didn't let her skip a millilitre of my cum as it pumped into her body. 

"FUCK YES, you're becoming a good little slave aren't you, a new problem for you though, you just let me embrace a side of me I never knew existed and I plan to dominate you and your family with it. 

I just smiled at her while she recollected her mind with my fat cock still wedged into her throat, "you have two choices Catherine, one has me fucking you while you embrace your new life and enjoy every second, two has me raping you while I treat you like a punching bag for my rage and desires". 

I pulled out after giving her a chance to think "FUCK YOU TIM" I could see the anger in her eyes as she declared option two was her choice and I couldn't be happier before I saw she was getting ready to scream. 

Without hesitation I slapped her right on her cheek before she even had a second to processes it I slapped her left cheek too, using my left hand I grabbed her cheeks stopping her from screaming "this will hurt and if you scream it will only get worse, you little fucking whore" 

Using my right hand I slapped her stomach making her wince from the pain "your mine Cath and by the morning your stupid fucking head will finally understand, I have the power, your nothing but a silly fucking women whose barely worth my time" 

I slapped her again with a bit more force leaving a mark on her face, getting her blanket I placed it into her mouth as a gag, I made sure it was secure before I descended down her body before I flipped her over into doggy position, "damn your fat tits look like udders you cow" I slapped her tits hard making her whimper "looks like someone might like this treatment " I said as I pinched and twisted her erect nipples "I don't know how you can call these tits, they make cow udders look like A cups" I slapped them again, slowly turning them red. 

"I'm going to train you Cath, you can either embrace or be broken, either way by the time I'm done with you, you're going to be filled with my cum" I could see her shiver, I could tell if it was fear, arousal or anticipation but I couldn't wait to find out. 

I pressed my cock at the entrance of her dripping cunt "feel that my little slave, that's 18 inches of thick cock and I won't stop until all of it is inside you" I thrust hard into her cunt, with full force and damn she was tight like a vice, I couldn't tell if she was a virgin or just insanely tight. 

I slowly pulled out of her tight pussy, she managed to get 6 inches in last time, I smirk before I thrust right back into her getting 10 inches deep this time, I could hear her moan from the other side of the gag as I pulled out, thrusting in again I got 14inches in this time, but I also felt her womb squeeze around my cock head, I smiled knowing that the thrust will penetrate her further then most man could ever dream of. 

Holding her head in place, I thrust hard into her cunt passing her cervix and pounding my cock into her womb making her scream through the gag as I started a rough pace of thrusting into her sweet pussy that was milking me for all its worth, the whore was moaning constantly to the point I think was having an orgasm with every thrust. 

I thrust into her with wild abandon as I treated her like nothing but a sex toy for me to use for my pleasure but even with me being uncaring I could tell she was physically enjoying it but I wasn't here to just physically enjoy her I wanted her broken into nothing. 

I could feel my balls slap against her clit and I pounded into her as I felt my finish come I slapped her ass harder "FUCK YESSS BITCH" as I pumped her full of my cum, I filled her womb beyond compacity before it gave up letting my cum coat her cunt before dripping out of her. 

As I finished up, I could feel her stomach was fuller than before as I heard murmurs coming from the bed, I fucked the bitch harder but I wasn't near done, as I pulled out I could hear her whimper before she realized that I was lining up my cock with her virgin ass. 

Without warning and barely any lube I thrust my whole 18 inches of cock right into her ass, even with her ass pushing against me, I just put more power behind the thrust as my pelvis smacks into her ass with my balls slapping her dripping pussy. 

"damn your tight my little fuck slut" I could hear her groan as I pulled my cock out before I rammed it back into her ad begun to fuck her ass with unchecked power and desire to fill his bitch to bursting. 

I was fucking her like nothing on earth could stop me, I kept hearing her murmur and moan as I fucked her without mercy, I smacked her ass as my balls smacked her cum soaked pussy, I knew by this point, what little of her mind was left, was hanging by a thread which only seemed to spur me on to a harder more ruthless pace, it took all my will power to not moan out loud as I broke her down to nothing. 

I was at a bristling pace by the time I finished inside her again, it was almost the same amount, but I could already feel my balls refill, I pulled out of her now gaping asshole, I smirked as her body attempted to close it off, I gave her ass a nice little smack before moving to her head. 

I lifted her head off the bed, I looked into her eyes to see if there was any fight left in her but I couldn't see nothing more than a pleasure soaked mind trying to repair itself. 

I took off her gag and place my cock right at her lips, "that's right slut, clean the cock that took both of your holes" I gave her a winning smile as I saw her tongue stretch out to my cock head giving it a tentative lick which seemed to make her cum little as the tremors of desire passed through her body and mind. 

I grabbed her head and thrust into her mouth letting my cock hit her throat before travelling further into it, I could see her eyes roll into the back of her head as she sucked on my fat cock. 

"your mine now, I won't stop until I have your whole family" I smiled at her as she started to suck on my cock while she fucked her own face with as much speed and power as a cum drunk slave could. 

"Here let me help" I sat up and took hold of her head before I started truly fucking her skull without hesitation, "that's it, Cath embrace your lust and serve me" I could stop my hips as I fucked face and she started humming which sent my pleasure skyrocketing to new heights. 

I could feel my body signal me to that the end was coming soon, which only seemed to make me thrust even harder, "I'm CUMMMINGGGGGG" I felt my cum fill her stomach even more than before but at this moment I was seeing heaven as her throat seemed to massage more of my cum out. 

By the time I calmed her body was bloated with my cum practically pouring out of her, as I pulled my cock out of my new slave's mouth, I could feel her suck hard on it making sure every drop was taken out of me. 

After pulling out, I basically collapsed onto her bed with her just staring at my like a lovesick puppy, I let myself relax a little as my breathing was heavy and rigid before I spoke again "do you promise to be a good girl" I could see her eyes wider before she nodded fast and without hesitation. 

I smirked at the now broken girl in front of me "good girl" I rubbed her cheek letting her enjoy the loving embrace for a second before I laid down on her bed "you may rest your head onto my chest as we fall asleep" she practically jumped onto me before holding me close to her body. 

I don't think she was treated like that ever, this meant that her sister might be just as easy to claim which on made my smile darken before the desire of sleep overtook me, as my eyes closed I could see a silhouette of a woman near the door, I could tell it was her mother for the figure that was being given off. 

I just smiled one last time before I fell into a deep sleep. 

My dreams were a mixed bag, to say the least, memories of the girls in the orphanage that was once sweet turning against me in anger once my cum entered into them, I could almost see the moment in their eyes as lust and anger overtook their minds. 

The dream after was a bit kinder as I saw my new family in collars begging for me to fuck them as their dad left for work to support his now pregnant wife and daughters. 

Next Day 

I woke up feeling happy and content as I felt Catherine's mouth sucking my cock as if her life depended on it, admittedly I was worried I was back at the orphanage reliving the hell of being constantly hard and being used but as I opened my eyes seeing Catherine pumping my monster into her mouth with reckless abandon, I felt powerful for the first time ever. 

As I felt my orgasm build I grabbed her head which seemed to cause her to whimper in fear thinking she disappointed her master but instead of yelling at her I spoke up "hope your ready my good girl, I'm about to unload into your stomach" she moaned a the idea of her master using her. 

I pushed her head down my cock before I started thrusting into her mouth with no restraint, I could feel her massage and suck my cock with devotion and desire in her eyes, I was pumping hard into her body like she was a cock sleeve designed for my pleasure. 

"FUCK YESS MY CUM HUNGRY SLUT" I thrust my cock hard into her mouth as I pushed her head into my pelvis as I unload my cum into her stomach letting it fill her up again, I was seeing stairs as she hummed and moaned around my cock making it send even more cum into her. 

"FUCK YESSsssss" as my load finished I let go of her head letting her clean me off, I extended my hand and caressed my new slave "good girl" she purred with my cock still in her mouth. 

"go clean up slave while I head back to my room" she seemed to be disappointed in my order but still obeyed, as she left for the shower I looked at her sweet young body and I swear it looked like she gained more bounce. 

I shooked my head thinking it was just a trick of the light before I got up and slapped her ass making her yelp as I left. 

On my way to my room, I could see Rachels door was open, curiosity getting the better of me I looked in seeing her naked on her bed after a shower with the water dripping down her body, at this moment I wanted to be the water caress her body. 

I could feel my cock awaken as I left, I couldn't wait to feel her wither underneath me as she moans my name begging for more. 

As I entered my room I could feel my body getting ready to fuck again, but I had to hold off I have Catherine as my slave now to pleasure me when needed but I have the feeling I would need to wait for Rachel as my new mother might be on high alert after seeing me fuck her oldest into submission. 

My attention was taken away when I heard "BREAKFAST IS READY, COME AND GET IT" I smiled as the thought of Lucy naked downstairs making food for me to enjoy, I shook my head again before changing my clothes and heading down to breakfast 

As I made my way downstairs, I was tackled into a bone-crushing hug, it took me a while to free myself from my torturer's cleavage to see it was Rachel smiling at me with the brightness of the sun "morning Tim" she just smiled again making my heart melt "morning Rachel" she gave me another hug before running to the table where Dan was having his coffee and reading a newspaper with Catherine looking at me with devotion in her eyes, Lucy was just watching me, I couldn't really tell what she was feeling but it seemed to change from lust, anger and scrutiny, I just smiled at her before taking me a place at ht empty seat next to Cath and Rach. 

Breakfast was homemade pancakes with maple syrup, they were the best that I have ever had and it only got better when I felt Cath caressing my leg before reaching my cock and giving it a discreet massage underneath the table making me fight the moans that threaten to come out. 

I looked at Catherine seeing the teasing nature I created last night in full force, I looked around to see if anyone noticed but the father was reading his paper, Lucy was on her phone but when I saw Rachel just staring back at me, I don't know what she was thinking but it was like she was measuring me, testing who I was. 

When she refocused on me, she just smiled and went back to eating. 

I could already feel like this wasn't going to be easy to take her but with Cath being ready to take care of my needs, I will be able to plan for her, take my time maybe tease her a little. 

"Come on kids time to say bye to dad and get ready for school" Lucy smiled as she spoke, I could see the inner turmoil she was currently dealing with but I knew I had her right where I want her, on the edge of diving into the pleasures of being my slave or staying the faithful wife and mother she has been for so long, patience is all I need. 

After saying bye to Dan, I went and got ready for Lucy's first lesson as my teacher. 

7 days later 

Home school and normal school suck, but at least during this time I got to know Cath and Rachel better, after 3 days I can confirm that Cath was addicted to my cum to the point that yesterday I didn't go to her room for sex, she actually came in a minute after my usual time and started begging for it. 

Rachel during this time seemed to flirt with me or at the very least teased me a lot with resting her tits on my back or holding my arm in-between them, bending over in front of me in a very short skirt, she was sending me wild, lucky for me tonight was a date night for Dan and Lucy while Cath was going to friends to study and sleepover. 

I was finally alone with my scantily clad adoptive sister and like usual she was in a thin tank top that was straining to contain her mammoth tits while her short shorts seemed to be slowly giving up the fight with her large booty. 

My cock was hardening by the second as we watched a movie together and I don't think my self-control will last that much longer, "fuck it" I said aloud which made Rachel turn her head to me with mild shock on her face. 

I just get up and take her face in my hands and kiss her hard on the lips, I put my passion and desire into the kiss and within seconds she responded with twice the passion as we kiss hard on each other's lips with our hands caressing each other's bodies. 

During the kiss, I grasped her fat tits giving them a squeeze which made her moan into my mouth, as I was playing with her udders, her hands started to caress their way onto my now completely hard cock. 

The kiss broke as she looked down at my throbbing cock that thanks to hands was now on full display as my pants pooled onto the floor, the look of shock was priceless "so big" was what she whispered while staring at it, her hand was absently stroking my cock. 

I smiled at her like a devil who caught an angel, "tonight I will make you mine Rach", I saw body quiver with desire as she stroked my cock almost like she was hypnotized by it, I took her head and brought her lips to mine beginning a deep passionate embrace while my hands caressed and played with her large firm tits before they separated as one of them grabbed her fat ass before I gave it a hard slap making her moan into the kiss. 

I broke the kiss and looked at her face seeing her almost out of it with her murmuring gibberish, "is my little Rach a virgin" she didn't even reply just nodded absently, I gave her another slap on her ass making her yelp a little "when your master asks you something you have to reply in a respectful manner" I could see the stubbornness in her eyes like she was fighting her own desires that were within her. 

I slapped her as harder this time as I tried to drive home the lesson, I looked her right in the eyes "you're a virgin aren't you" the fight in her eyes seemed to dim a little before she replied "Y......Yes M...Master" the little future slave was so nervous it was almost cute, I ran my hand up her body before cupping her cheek "good girl" I gave her a kiss making her blush. 

"let's go to your room Rach so I can explore your body" some trepidation come onto her face before I slapped her ass again "I'm your master now slave and I tend to break you until you learn your place, now when I say let's go to your room it means NOW SLAVE" she jumped at my volume change and pretty much ran to her room. 

I took off my clothes before taking my time getting to the room as I threw my dirty clothes into my room, I had to teach this horny bitch who was in charge even if it hurts her. 

When I got to the room, I saw Racheal sitting on her bed with the standard look of 'what the hell do I do' I growled at her "strip now" I let my voice dominate her letting her know that I wasn't playing. She all but ripped her clothes off before I pushed her onto the bed letting my hands grab each of her wrists pinning them above her head. 

I see the shock in her eyes as I lean my head towards her capturing her lips with mine, I held her down while I made out with a squirming virgin slut. 

As I was kissing Rach my knee caressed its way to her pussy letting me feel just how horny she was, I broke the kiss with her panting like a whore in heat. 

"you have two things to choose from, one you give in and embrace your future and while I will be rough and domineering I will also make sure you enjoy every second or two you fight back and I force your servitude treating you like nothing but a hole for my dick, what do you choose" my knee was rubbing her cunt as I spoke, I could tell she was holding back her moans. 

"Tell me, Rachel, what do you want" my knee by this point was soaked in her juices, I could tell she was on the verge of cumming so I backed off a bit and teased her a little which made her shiver in anticipation for more. 

I leaned down next to her ear and whispered, "tell your master what you want little Rach" all I heard was a murmur before she finally spoke, "o...op...option one please Ma....Ma....ster" 

I smiled like the devil as I let go of my hands caressing their way down her body before pinching her rock hard nipples "AHHHHH FUCK" "my my, such a cute girl with such a foul mouth" before she could reply I latched onto one nipple with my mouth ad began to suck on it while my hand continued to pinch and caress her other nipple. 

At this point, Rachels moans picked up more and more as she descended into pleasure that was cursing through her body. 

I admit I was getting lost in sucking her hard nipples while playing with her fat tits, I was heaven hearing the slut moan loud but I still refused to let her cum, each time she got close I stopped everything making her whimper as she pouted. 

After minutes of this torture I let my hand descend to her now soaking wet pussy which was almost begging for more, I popped off her tit and smirked seeing her panting underneath me, I could see the lustful flood that was in her eyes. 

She was so focused on the need that she didn't even realize that my throbbing fuck stick was tracing itself over her virgin cunt, I pulled her into a kiss that was sending shivers down her spine and whilst this was happening I thrust into her cunt, pushing all 18 inches of my cock right into her womb smashing right into the back of it, this made her break the kiss as she screamed with wide eyes, I could feel her cunt tighten around my cock begging for my seed. 

"you are defiantly breeding material Rach, too bad no one but me will ever use it" I slowly pulled my fat cock out but before I could take it out completely her legs wrapped about my ass as she tried to force me back in, I pause "tell me what you want Slave" 

This is when I knew I short-circuited her brain "fusjk mnise maitster" I thrust hardback in making her scream silently "what was that Slave" I started to pull out again "MOREEEEEeeeeeee" was all she could say, "good Slave". 

I thrust my cock right into her again but this time instead of teasing her I was truly fucking her, as my speed increase so did her pussy tighten, "what a little ahhha, fuck, whore you are cumming so much" she couldn't even reply as her fingers dug into my back as I thrust into her sweet cunt without mercy. 

After 5 minutes on continuous thrusting, I couldn't hold back any longer and thrust one last time before cumming hard into her unprotected womb "OHHHHH FUCK YESSSSS" I screamed as I noticed that Rachel was completely out of it. 

As my balls emptied my thrusting slowed down as I rested on her mammoth tits, I rested for a bit before I pulled my still hard cock out of her filled pussy and got up and moved the mind broken women so her ass was in the air. 

I slapped that fat piece of ass meat before positioning my cock at her anus "I hope your reading Rach because I'm going to take your last virginity" the only response I could hear was a murmur like a purr coming from her mouth. 

With one last smack on her ass, I thrust my fat cock right into her ass, it was so fucking tight it felt like a tight sleeve designed for pleasure was coating my cock while the entrance was just tight enough to please me but not hurt me, I couldn't hold back for a second as I thrust into her sweet ass getting half of my cock into her. 

Her purring seemed to increase as I started to fuck her sweet ass, I started to zone out as the pleasure of her ass causing my hips to thrust even harder until all of it was in her ass. 

"OHHHHHHH YESSSSSSS, you're a good Slave" I was pounding her ass with abandon with her just moaning as orgasm after orgasm was being sent through her body. 

3 minutes later I was on the brink of exhaustion as my orgasm was getting ready to empty my balls into my new slave "FUCK I'M CUMMING MY RACH SLAVE" in a moment of clarity "DO IT MASSTERRRRRRRR" was all she could say as my cum flooded be as giving her a cum belly as exhaustion took over me, as her ass descends to the mattress I fell asleep. 

3 hours later 

I woke up to Rachel holding me against her chest with a blanket around us, I could feel her heat radiating from her before I fell back asleep. 

Next day 

I woke up again but this time to the sight of Rachel getting clothes on, she noticed I was looking at her and immediately walked in front of me and went onto her knees "Morning Master, I hope you slept well" her smile was as radiant as ever making my day brighter than before. 

"Morning my Slave" as I spoke I could hear a cooing noise coming from her "I hope you enjoyed last night Master" I took my hand and placed it onto her cheek and caressed it "that was only the beginning my slave as I'm not done yet, your mothers next then I will put your dad into his place" not even for a second did her smile falter 

"that's good Master then I could have your dick in me every second of the d...a....y" she seemed to zone out for a second, I noticed her panties were becoming damp "that's right slave, imagine me sitting on the couch with you bouncing on my cock with me breeding you right in front of the rest of your family" I heard a soft moan escape her lips as she imagined it happening. 

I gave her a lite slap to get her mind back to reality "eppppp, sorry Master I was lost in thought" I just smiled at her "I know Slave, now go get ready while I plan the future" she gave me a quick kiss before getting up "Ok Master" with that she basically skipped out of the room towards the bath. 

"damn that ass looks nice bouncing" I could feel my cock harden as I thought of Rach or Cath worshipping my cock as I bath them in my cum. 

"its Saturday so I will have to wait but Monday seems a good time to finish this", I smiled at myself before resting on Rach's bed thinking of my little Harem coming together. 

2 days later 

Like the other days, I went down had breakfast but this time I had two hands caressing my leg with both Rach and Cath sending me FUCK ME signals loud and clear towards me, I just smiled and kept eating while Dan got up and said his goodbye before going to work. 

It was when I heard his car leave when I gave Rach and Cath the signal to attack Lucy, within a second their mother was on the floor unconscious "good work girls, take her to the living room" as they took her, I began to take my clothes off as I followed them as they dumped their mother onto the couch "strip the bitch" the devilish smile I got told me to expect mess as they ripped and torn the clothes of Lucy. 

I was now butt naked in the living room with my 18-inch cock throbbing with desire "Cath strip, Rach pleasure me" within seconds Rach was doing her best to deep throat my cock as it hit the back of her head when Cath was done I spoke again "Cath pleasure me and Rach strip then go on all fours and lick your mothers cunt" I could hear them purr as I ordered them. 

They quickly switched with Cath Deep throating me better then Rach but I could help but stare as Rach tore off her clothes and pointed her sweet ass with it dripping wet pussy my way as she began to lick her mother's cunt. 

"Cath stop and get yourself ready for your pounding" I pushed Cath off as I lined my cock up with Rachels sweet little cunt before thrusting the whole thing into her making her scream into her mother's cunt, "that's it slut embrace the depravity" I could tell this little slut was enjoying this as her pussy tried to massage the cum out of my balls. 

I pounded into her for a good 4 minutes before unloading in her womb, filling her up and almost guaranteeing that I was breeding her slutty body into motherhood. 

Pulling out of her sweet cunt, I pushed her away letting her fall onto the floor while she tried her best to keep my cum inside her, it was pathetic how little it took to make these girls addicted to my cum, they all but begged for me to breed them this morning and I could tell what they would prefer instead of breakfast. 

I could hear Rach whisper out of her mouth as she scooped my cum into her mouth while holding in what little she could "more master, OHHH GOD more please" I just looked at her with disgust but knew lust would eventually replace it. 

"Cath assume the position" she all but ran me and was on all fours like a dog in heat shaking her fat ass in front of me "do it Master fuck me please" I pressed her head onto her mother's cunt while lining up and thrusting into her cunt, "FUCK YOUR TIGHT". 

I didn't let go while I pound into her pussy, but as I lost myself to breeding the slut I let her head free but she still ate out her mother while I pounded her cunt hard. 

3 minutes afterwards I screamed out "FUCKING BREED YOU CUNT" and slapped her ass as I pounded my cum into her unprotected womb, this cum addicted slut was breed and breed good, I could already see my cum leak out of her but at that moment Lucy was waking up, I smiled as I pulled out of Cath and pushed her to the other side and moved in front of Lucy with my 18-inch monster cock throbbing with desire. 

I took a handful of my cum from Cath's cunt and forced Lucy to drink it down, I could see her only now opening eyes grow hazy as my cum affected what little brain she could muster. 

I could see the women wanted to protest and try to fight back as she moved forward but I was stronger in both will and power and held her face in front of me letting her see the power I had over her life. 

I wanted to own this woman, the last of my new family to fall for my cock, after so many years of being used by so many bitches, I now had my own bitches to love and to be loved, I grabbed her head and brought her into a kiss, I turned that kiss into a passionate embrace letting my hands caress her large tits, she pulled me closer to her body as my cum took effect. 

I felt her arms surround me caressing my back pulling me into her body letting me feel her tits press against my body, our kiss just kept getting lewder and lewder as it progressed as we started to strip each other, at first slowly but as we got hornier and hornier clothes started ripping. 

Lucy was no longer the sweet women that once welcomed me into her home, the last 2 weeks of me banging her Daughters into sweet orgasmic bliss turned her into a dirty begging slut that was now on the verge of losing her mind. 

I moaned as she kissed my body, I could tell getting her to worship me was going to be easy and once I have her, just like her daughters who were once so innocent were now masturbating to the sight of their master turning their mother into another cum dump. 

I could see my cock beg for her and she didn't hesitate for a second as her tongue began to lick my shaft as my pre-cum started to flow out making her refocus on the head of my cock sucking as much of the pre-cum as she could, I could see her eyes glaze over as the taste and addicting qualities take hold of her pretty mind even more than before. 

"can you feel it, Lucy, embrace the feeling slut, become my women Lucy" I could see a bit of a fight in her eyes but before she could fight any further I pushed her onto her back and lined up my cock with her now soaking wet pussy, "sorry Lucy but I want you and I plan to take you" "pleaseeeeEEEEE" I pushed right into her cunt without holding back, I admit her MILF pussy was somehow tighter and better than her two ex-virgin daughters that I claim 

I could tell she wasn't used to be dominated but I wasn't going to give her a chance to stop, as I pulled my cock out, I felt her pussy grip me as its life depended on it but I thrust right back into her getting further into her, I kept this slow pace teasing her little pussy. 

I felt so good to dominate this perfect MILF, I didn't want to stop so I just kept the slow pace going letting it drive her mild as I could feel her orgasm around my cock a lot but I wasn't going to truly fuck the slut until she begs. 

"please more Tim" I slapped her on the face, "its master slut, and learn you place fast if you truly want to feel pleasure" I could see the shock change to lust as she squirmed underneath me "please m..mm..ma....master fuck your s....sl....slave" I could see her resistance crumble. 

"good slave" I kissed her hard as my thrusts sped up getting harder, strong and faster, I planned to break the slut in two before the end of the day and I think she knew that I could hear her moan get increasingly louder as I pumped into her cunt without mercy. 

"YESSSS MASTER MORE PLEASEEEEEEEEE" she just kept moaning louder as I fucked her as I owned her "ahhhh who owns you whore" I could feel her tighten up as I degraded her "YOU MASTER, YOU OWN MEEEEE" I slapped her tits as they bounced in front of me I could hold anything back after all of those years, I wanted to treat this slut like I wanted too. 

I took one of her tits into my mouth biting and pulling on her nipple with my teeth causing her hands to grip onto my back, causing me to become more ruthless as I felt the bumps on my back, as I fucked her harder than humanely possible I bite down on her tender tit flesh leaving behind a mark showing her that I own her. 

I could feel my cock expand as my limit was getting closer and closer "FUCK, I'M CUMMING SLAVE" her pussy gripped me ever harder as it started to convulse around my dick like it was trying to milk me of my cum as my cock respectively hit the back of her womb "YESSSSSSSSS FILL ME, MASTER, BREED MEEEEEE". 

I couldn't hold back any longer as I unloaded litres of cum into her sweet pussy, causing the slut to inflate with cum that was filling her womb making her look at least 7 months pregnant by the time It slowed down but I wasn't even close to finishing at this point. 

I turned her onto her hands and knees making her show me her cute asshole "have you ever had anal slave" "nooo master, but it's yours if you want my ass master" I smiled at the broken women that were below me, I groped her ass before caressing it "good girl" I felt her shiver and let out a little coo. 

I pressed my fat cock head against her ass, without saying a word I pushed my cock slowly into her ass, letting it sink into her hole, as I managed to get halfway through it I paused for a second "how is it slave" all she did as a reply was moan like the little whore I was turning her into. 

I gave her ass a lite slap as I pulled out making her moan even louder "that's it slut, embrace your master" "yesssssssss master" I could tell her mind was gone by this point but as I pushed all of my cock into her tight little ass I could hear her moan more and more like the slut I was training her into. 

It didn't take long as my slow pace for me to think fuck it and speed up to a brutal pace while pulling her head back after my hands took her hair under my control "fuck your tight" I said as I just the daylights out of her. 

I just kept railing her ass without mercy as I felt my finish hovering in front of me, I wasn't holding back to be gentle in the slightest, I was dominating this slut and enjoying every second of it as she begged for my cum "do it master own my whore body just give me your cum pleaseeeee" as I felt my finish approach I decided to mess with her a little. 

"what if I want your daughters as my slaves too" to my surprise her ass tightened around my fat cock while her pussy gushed a little "DO IT MASTER BREED MY DAUGHTERS, MAKE THEM YOUR SLAVES" that's what put me over the edge, I could already see the foursome I was planning coming true. 

"I'M CUMMMINGGGGG" "YESSSSSSSSSS" I filled her bowels with my cum while keeping up with the brutal thrusting "OH GOD YES MASTER FILL ME" I just kept pumping more and more cum into her sweet little ass before I collapsed onto the ground panting from the overwhelming feeling of happiness I was getting. 

I knew I would never be the bottom again and I loved every second of that feeling, I felt Lucy climb onto my chest as she fell slowly asleep while caressing my chest. As her daughters surrounded us with the same amount of affection that they once reserved for their future husbands. 

8 hours later 

We were resting on the couch after the 5th round of sex we had, at this point the whole house smelt like my cum and sex, it was in this environment that Dan came home too. 

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOIN ON HERE" the anger he was feeling was clear and to the point but I had already placed his daughter behind him ready to take out their father. 

"WHAT THE FUCK LUCY, DID YOU FUCK TIM" I nodded to the girls who quickly tackled and held him down as I approached him "she didn't fuck her Dan, I claimed her, breed her, turned her into my fuck toy and now I plan to take over your house you pathetic man" 

I could see he was struggling to get up "Lucy come here and make Dan eat out you cum filled pussy" "with please my Master" she purred out as she got up and with an erotic sway to her hips walk over to Dan and sat right on his mouth letting my cum and her pussy juice cover his mouth 

I leaned forward and whispered next to his ear as Lucy moaned "give in you pathetic excuse of a man, the sooner you give in the better, what you think you're going to run out of here and go to the cops, what are you going to say to them, a boy took and pleasure your family to the point they became his slave, please they would laugh at you, and if by some chance they believed you who do you think they will believe most the orphan that was raped by your family or a crazy man" I let the words soak in while my hand played with Lucys clit making her moaning and release more of my cum into Dan's mouth. 

"do you really want to send your family to jail because you couldn't keep your wife faithful or your daughters virgin" I could see his body twitch at that and smiled "that's right you pathetic boy I fucked and breed your virgin daughter too, Cath Rach strip your father" they nodded before taking off their dads clothes. 

I was about to go back to teasing Dan when I heard a giggle and looked at the 2 inches peakier that Dan had a full mast and started to laugh too "sorry Dan for laughing but how in the hell did you satisfy Lucy with that thing, I mean her fat juicy ass is at least 4 inches thick, Lucy did he ever make you cum" 

She just smiled as she rode another orgasm "no Master but the Vibrator in my draw does" "haha, see Dan your nothing but a provider for her so give in and become out bitch and be happy with your life, Lucy get off of him" 

As her fat ass left his head I could see his drool mixed with cum with his eyes closed 

"what do you say Dan are we going to do this the easy way or do you want the hard way" 

He didn't answer at first so I slapped him hard across the face "answer me sissy" almost like a robot he replied "sorry master, sissy was daydreaming" I couldn't believe how easy it was to break the man but I could see cum dripping out of his cock, the fucking pathetic excuse of a man cummed while eating my cum. 

"your disgusting you pathetic little man, now get out of my sight, we left a maid outfit for you in the kitchen, now get changed and start dinner NOW" 

At this, he ran out and you could already hear him make mistakes with dinner before even starting it 

I got up and went to the couch and laid down with my 18-inch monster throbbing hard and ready for my slave to pleasure me "come, Slaves, the man of the house wants to make sure your nice and breed" they made their way to me purring in desire as Cath started to lick the left of my dick Rach on the right and Lucy taking my tip. 

This was the day I finally got control of my life and it was only the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> hoped you enjoyed the story
> 
> feel free to comment and give advice or if you have any requests
> 
> stay safe and have a nice day


End file.
